utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Scott (UTAU)
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: There is no origin. It is writing to his homepage. |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: VIPPERLOID MODEL: 165361127 - |- | align="center"|GENDER |'Male' | align="center"|VOICE RANGE |'F3-C5' | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Teto Kasane(fellow troll fake "Vocaloid") Ruko Yokune(fellow troll fake "Vocaloid") Ritsu Namine (fellow troll fake "Vocaloid") Tei Sukone (fellow troll fake "Vocaloid") Rook (favorite person) |- | align="center"|AGE |UNKNOWN | align="center"|GENRE |UNKNOWN | align="center"|'HOMEPAGE' | UTAU Scott Wiki |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |UNKNOWN | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Onahoru (Male sex toy)' | align="center"|CREATOR |'Amatsuka(Illustrator), Prism cosmos(Work team)' |- | align="center"|HEIGHT | 165,361,127 km (This is a thing at the time of the stage of a slime. The height it set to about 160 cm in the stage of man.) | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE | Pain-kan | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'CONCEPT ART, ALT. CONCEPT ART, SCOTT "SLIME," LOGO, PIAPRO, PIXIV, DEVIANT ART, GELBOORU, GOOGLE IMAGE, PHOTOBUCKET' | |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |From May 1, 30 days | align="center"|LIKES |Paying his taxes / Tax evasion, Rook, His Onahoru | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |'NICO NICO DOUGA, YOUTUBE' |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE |May 24, 2011 | align="center"|DISLIKES |'''Twitter, Being used in UTAU''' | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG |Positive rider |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: Alien. He is quiet. And a little masochist. |} Supplemental Information Hair style: Short tsun type Hair color: None / Transparent Headgear: None Eye color: Black Earphones: White and black headset with green illumination Clothing: Green overalls with a printed number going down one leg Accessories: Microphone Nationality/Race: Universe / Alien / Living in Japan Catchphrase: XXX can be carried out anywhere. Slogan: Aikoku muzai! Aikoku muzai! / Innocence of the patriotic love! Innocence of the patriotic love! Voice Configuration The distribution of a new voicebank has started some months ago. You can DL his new bank from http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm20340849 or you can use the next link in case you don't have a NND account http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm20340849. Usage Clause Scott (sound UTAU) Terms and Conditions The name specified for the instrument 　When using the instrument, please include the name of the instrument. (Example shown: Scott sound alone) 　clearly do not want the representation of such work, please contact again. For the original configuration file 　You can safely play with sound set free. If it is distributed, please do take the distinction to the original sound files and settings. (Example: username_oto.ini) Redistribution of source library 　Redistribution is prohibited and will be. To increase when someone, please let them know where the link distribution. Phoneme file for processing 　If you are distributing it, please contact us. For applications 　Real intention is only available sources of non-commercial work. (Doujin work is considered non-commercial), 　certain individuals, groups, and other applications evacuate Please do not use religion. 　A Okarutikku neta (representation of witchcraft and demons) is please do not use. 　 Only the following terms and conditions for creative activities coterie ①I may be a secondary creation? →OK.Please do more and more. ②Can I express a coupling? →Please also have NL in BL.The erotic is also OK.Please consider in a rule of opening to the public place. ③I want to cosplay. →OK ④I want to sell in the event by using him. →OK.Can without taking permission. ⑤I want to use to those companies involved. →Please you to contact the e-mail that has been described in the official HP. ---- I understand you have any other advice please. Thank you. Feel free to suggest This article is written based on available data of the character from other sources, and the official website. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:VIPPERloid Category:UTAUloids Category:Male UTAUloid